An individual's pose may represent their intended behavior and may thus be analyzed and applied to the various fields of computer engineering. Mainly, an individual's pose has been applied to the field of security, the field of robot interaction, or the field of pose recognition, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.